


Warmth

by aphvanya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphvanya/pseuds/aphvanya
Summary: a tender moment





	Warmth

As the chilly autumn day nears its end, the sun begins descending behind the forested hills. Waning, orange light pools in through the gaps in the curtains and shades the entire room in an array of warm hues.

It is at this time in the evening that Russia takes a moment to absorb his surroundings.

He lay in bed, each of his limbs entangled with Lithuania's, their warm bodies pressed against one another as tightly as one could deem possible. The distant ticking of an old clock resonates through the spacious room, accompanied solely by Tolys' gentle breaths as he sleeps. With his hair spread on the pillows, the fading sunlight casts soft shadows on the brunet's face, making him look rather angelic in that moment. As Lithuania's chest rises and falls with each intake of breath, Russia feels truly content to just lay there beside him.

They stay like that for some time, Ivan watching Tolys until the sun had fully tucked itself behind the horizon to return tomorrow. It was only then that he bent his head to press a gentle kiss to Lithuania's temple.

"Я тебя люблю," The words that escape the confines of Russia's lips are soft, barely above a whisper.

Small noises emit from Lithuania as he shifts slightly at the action, adjusting his position in Russia's arms. Tolys then begins to stir from his nap a bit, enough to open his eyes momentarily and peek up at a flushed Ivan.

A smile forms on his own face at the sight and he leans up to press a soft kiss of his own against Ivan's jaw. Lithuania shifts once more so that he can bury his face in the knitted material of Russia's sweater, letting out a deep and content exhale thereafter. There is a moment or two of comfortable silence before either man speaks again.

This time it is Tolys who verbalizes, although his words are a bit muddled from his drowsy state.

"я тоже тебя люблю," Lithuania indulges Russia in his native tongue. There is tenderness in his voice, Ivan is sure, although that may be to blame on how sleepy Tolys was at that point.

Ivan disregards the thought and nestles in a bit closer to the brunet, burying his face in Lithuania's hair. Russia can feel himself relax as he too begins to doze off, the rhythmic ticking of that old clock accompanied by Tolys' gentle breathing soothing him to sleep.

The two stay like that until morning, with limbs tangled together and hearts fit to bursting.

**Author's Note:**

> "Я тебя люблю" - I love you  
> "я тоже тебя люблю" - I love you too
> 
> This is my first time sharing anything I've written publicly since.. 2012 or so! Although it's just a drabble, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
